Data organization is typically important in relational database systems that deal with complex queries and other commands involving large volumes of data. In relational databases using SQL, relationships are used to breakdown tables into simpler structures for storage in one or more data-storage devices. As a result, related information may be stored in multiple tables and distributed multiple data-storage devices. In most cases, before a relational database system can process a query, the relational database system must redistribute the information so that it may be processed and/or correlated according to the received query.